


The day the world went Fox hunting

by ScriptaManent



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, End of the World, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by the video game Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon, M/M, Monsters, Spirits, Survival, Zine: Survivors (AFTG Apocalypse Zine), scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: Ghosts and spirits roam the planet, seeking revenge after a terrible nuclear explosion that has destroyed and changed most forms of life on Earth. Survivor camps have sprouted from the ruins on all continents, but even though there aren’t many humans left, resources are scarce. Plants are trying to kill them, animals have mutated into monsters no longer able to feel pain, but they aren’t the creatures humans fear —spirits are. In this world of chaos, the Foxes are fighting for their right to live another day.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, The Foxes & The Foxes (All For The Game)
Kudos: 22





	The day the world went Fox hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the "AFTG Apocalypse Zine: Survivors" last year and had completely forgotten to post it, so at last, here you are!

A shadow passed on Dan’s face that wasn’t from the bonfire purring languorously in front of her. She stood up slowly, carefully, watching her every move. Her fingers brushed the handle of the lacrosse stick she carried everywhere with her for safety; the weight of the lighter in her pocket was comforting in the quiet —too quiet— night. The stars were shining above her head, a breeze was tickling her skin, but something was off. They weren’t alone, something was coming their way.

“Dan…” a voice whispered at her side. It was Matt. Of course he was awake, he never let her take watch alone.

“I know.”

Dan’s gaze was on the opposite side of the sport field, trying to pierce through the darkness. Electricity was no more than a faint memory. The nuclear explosion had changed it all. Nowhere was safe. Most forms of life had become hostile to them, plants and animals had mutated, all indistinctly turned into bloodthirsty monsters. Yet, that wasn’t the worst thing about the way the world had been reshaped, and even though they were no longer able to feel pain, the living beings they used to know weren’t the most dangerous creatures either. Spirits were.

Nobody really knew where they were coming from or what they really were, but everybody referred to those monsters as such. All they knew was that they would come for humans, as if seeking revenge for the catastrophe that had happened. Some people would even claim that Nature was taking revenge on humanity.

The girl took a step forward. She could feel Matt’s hand hovering above her forearm, preventing her from going farther. Dan dodged the creature just before it ripped her throat open. It landed close, all foam and bloody fur.

What had probably used to be a beautiful cross fox was now a big, dark ball of hatred. Its bare teeth were shining with saliva, foam coming out of its mouth in an ominous way. Its orange eyes were reflecting the flames, Dan could see nothing from the animal it used to be in them.

The fox-monster aimed for her throat again, without letting out any growl or sound of any kind. Matt didn’t think twice, he swung the lacrosse stick like a baseball bat. The skull cracked open at the contact, an awful characteristic noise echoing on the walls of the stadium, and the creature let out a shriek-yelp that, for once, sounded like a normal injured fox.

“What was that?!” Nicky yelled, waking up in a start. His eyes immediately fell on the corpse lying in front of Dan. Matt was back near the fire, sitting on the ground, running his hand on his tired face.

“A fox,” another voice commented, this one sounding fully awake. “A fox trying to kill another Fox. How ironical,” the man continued with a cold, fake smile.

Dan flicked a frown at Andrew who only stared back at her with his usual deadpan expression. Of course, he had been awake all along. He wouldn’t have moved a finger, had she died right there a few seconds ago.

‘ _The Foxhole court_ ’ was the name of their survivor camp, set in a stadium where these animals proliferated. It was composed mostly of former sport athletes in their early twenties. The other Foxes woke up one by one, taking in the scene and facing the fact they would probably have died if not for Matt and Dan. Andrew would probably have saved a few of them from their fate, though —the only ones that mattered to him.

Renee frowned and sent an interrogative glance in Dan’s direction, but the latter didn’t answer her silent question.

A surprised exclamation rose from the other side of the bonfire, and Jeremy yawned loudly, stretching his arms as if he hadn’t just been about to die a few seconds ago.

Jumping to his feet, he sent a wary look at the pinkish sky. The sun was already rising, it was time to do some exploration. “Jean, you coming?”

The other man jumped at the mention of his name. He looked around anxiously before he realised Riko wasn’t there anymore to call him to order. The guy had died a few weeks after the camp had been built, and rumors had it he hadn’t been killed by an animal or a vengeful soul… That had happened months ago, yet it felt like years. Since then on, Jeremy had decided to take Jean under his wing, and to be fair, Jean didn’t understand what he wanted from him.

Jean met Kevin’s gaze, the latter nodded a discrete approbation, and Jean got to his feet without adding a word. Being with Jeremy wasn’t as bad as staying with all the survivors, anyway. He somehow trusted Kevin and Renee, but the only one he fully relied on was himself. The world was ending, there was no room for mistakes —and relying on the bad person sure was a deadly one.

“Let’s go,” Andrew decided in turn, already moving toward an exit, adjusting the edges of his arm bands that covered a set of knives. The Monsters were the official scavenging team these days. “Renee?” he asked around without looking back.

The girl with pastel hair displayed a soft smile that hid something deeper, something dangerous. “Got it.”

That was one of their private rituals. Andrew making Renee promise to take care of the ones he had to leave behind and wouldn’t be there to protect. Bee wouldn’t have been of any use anyway. The ex-psychologist was only alive because Andrew cared for her. By her own, she wouldn’t have stood a chance.

* * *

“Woah, look at that! Another can of beans! No wonder why that’s all that’s left…” Nicky sighed, throwing it in his bag.

“Can you shut up for one second?” Aaron growled. They were getting low on food, anything they found was a precious resource for the survivors. Yet, Nicky was still being picky most of the time, or at least he pretended to. Aaron wasn’t fooled, he knew that was his cousin’s way of hiding his fear, but sometimes he just couldn’t bear it.

In a nearby alley, his twin kicked a rabbit skull out of his way. Beside him, Kevin was desperately browsing all the shelves in search for anything stronger than water. The fact that Andrew had been so suddenly stripped of his medication because of the “apocalypse” had done nothing to improve his temper. If anything, he was now more silent, but he was still as dangerous and imprevisible as before. Riko had been a minor inconvenience, as he used to say, but only for a short amount of time. Andrew had made sure of it.

Anyway, Andrew fancied alcohol, and it happened Abby needed some for emergency needs. He didn’t think one of two bottles of vodka would make any difference —or more accurately, he didn’t care.

A noise came from the other end of the abandoned store, the Monsters stopped short. Andrew unsheathed a blade from under his sleeve; Kevin grabbed the first object that met his hand.

“Behind me.”

Andrew ordered, his lot obeyed. Even Nicky wasn’t stupid enough to speak when the atmosphere was so tense. It lasted exactly four seconds.

“Where’s Neil?” he whispered, taking a step back when his cousin turned around, holding his knife close to Nicky’s throat.

The shorter one narrowed his eyes, staring at Nicky a moment too long for it to be comfortable. Then he gritted his teeth and looked around, all his muscles tensed as seconds passed with Neil out of sight.

A duffel bag landed at their feet, Andrew’s blade stopped only ten centimeters from Neil’s face. He could recognize Neil without even seeing him, yet it took some time for Andrew to withdraw his move before it was too late.

“I see your instinct of survival is still nonexistent.”

“I found some dried meat and fruits,” the other evaded without blinking. His glance slid to Kevin. “Nothing that would interest you, though.”

The champion’s knuckles whitened on his weapon, but he didn’t add a word.

“Oh, and…” Neil prompted, the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. He dug his hand into the front pocket of his too large hoodie to reveal five chocolate bars. “Also this.”

Nicky let out a joyful gasp, even Aaron allowed himself a soft smile. Andrew, for one, couldn’t take his eyes off the candies. He didn’t wait for Neil’s authorization and snatched one, careful not to brush the other’s skin inadvertently.

The Monsters settled in the middle of an alley, sitting in a circle, back to back so that nothing could take them by surprise —not spirits, nor others survivors. Humans could be worse than anything roaming the Earth, even after the apocalypse had happened.

Nicky hummed a song, softly. Enjoying the little things was the key —the key to what exactly, they didn’t dare to say. The key to not going insane, the key to scraping a bit of happiness in a world that wanted them dead. Neil sat close to Andrew, their shoulders barely brushing but close enough that they could feel each other’s warmth. Kevin was on his other side. Aaron and Nicky closed the circle.

“You’re not eating it?” the latter asked Aaron, both surprised and concerned.

His cousin shrugged vaguely.

“He’s keeping it for Katelyn,” Andrew revealed, accepting the half chocolate bar that Neil was handing him, no emotion showing on his face. It didn’t sound like an accusation, just a statement, and it was probably one of the best displays of tolerance Andrew was capable of.

The twins’ relationship was still far from the complicity one could expect from such brothers, but they had gone a long way.

The group gave itself ten more minutes before going back on track. It took only three for a disaster to happen.

The wraith jumped out of a bread shelf, going directly for Neil as if it was drawn to him. First, there was an ice cold, burning touch in the shape of a claw on his neck. Then, a voice shouting. Darkness surrounded him.

Curiously, Neil didn’t feel any pain. Everything was numb, he was tired. Maybe he could just sleep there, it couldn’t do any harm, right?

Right?

* * *

“Please, open your eyes…” A familiar voice, shaky.

“You think he can hear him?” Different voice. A woman.

Crumpled paper noise. Footsteps. A sigh.

A weight shifting near his head.

“Andrew, I just want to check on him,” a woman begged softly.

Andrew snapped, his voice a low growl. “You stay where you are if you don’t want to take his place.”

A breath escaped Neil’s lips. His eyelids fluttered.

“Is he… ?” That was Nicky, Neil recognized him. He was slowly floating up to the surface of his unconscious. Just another tiny effort. He could do it. He _had to_ do it. For them.

Neil opened his eyes, slightly. It was exhausting, but he didn’t want to fall asleep again. He tried to speak, but he could barely hear his own voice. “W… p’ned…”

“You got attacked by a spirit,” Nicky sniffed, wiping tears off his cheeks. “We nearly lost you.”

Fingers tightened their grip on the pillow near Neil’s neck. He moved his hand toward them, Andrew stopped him immediately. His grip on Neil’s wrist was possessive, but all he could feel was terror.

“‘m fine…”

Wymack snarled from the other side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. Or maybe it had been Kevin. Probably Kevin.

Neil used the distraction to take a look at the room he was in. He recognized their makeshift infirmary. Matt was sitting in a chair, looking incredibly worried. Dan was standing at his side, her hand on his shoulder. All the Foxes were around him.

“You’re _not_ fine!” Abby growled. She added, softer, “But you will be. Just stay put and you’ll be fine.”

Neil frowned. He couldn’t _stay put_. All his instincts were telling him to run, to find a place to hide, and to move again. Moving meant surviving.

“You have nowhere to run away to,” someone reminded him.

Neil looked up at Andrew, who was glaring down at him, more challenging than threatening. Abby was right, though. He was going to be fine. Everything would be fine. All they had to do was to survive, and Neil had more than a fair amount of experience in that matter.


End file.
